1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can repeatedly perform charge and discharge, unlike a primary battery which can be charged just once. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries that use single battery cells may be used as power sources for various small portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, camcorders, or the like. High-power rechargeable batteries that use, for example, tens of battery cells connected to each other in a battery pack, may be used as power sources for a motor drive, such as in electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, or the like.
Rechargeable batteries are manufactured in various shapes, for example, a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. A rechargeable battery is typically constructed with an electrode assembly including a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator interposed between the positive and negative electrodes, a case accommodating the electrode assembly with an electrolyte, and a cap assembly having an electrode terminal in the case.
Meanwhile, the rechargeable battery may be subjected to ignition and/or explosion due to an increase in the internal pressure of the rechargeable battery when excessive heat is generated due to overcharge and/or when an electrolyte is decomposed. Accordingly, there is a need for a rechargeable battery constructed to have improved safety.